


trick-or-treat

by xeternalsunshine



Series: as the seasons change [4]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Crime, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Halloween, Smut, season:fall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeternalsunshine/pseuds/xeternalsunshine
Summary: This is Halloween or "You want to go trick-or-treating with me and the kids?"





	trick-or-treat

**Author's Note:**

> <3 thank you for reading/leaving kudos & I loved reading the comments. I hope you enjoy!!

Five pumpkins sat inside the doorway of Beth's house. Danny had picked the smallest one which was the size of his hand while Marcus had the biggest. They realized shortly after the kids chose which one they wanted that there was no shortcut back to the parking lot and they had to walk all the way back through the maze. A different map was handed over with a new you are here kernel, but this time Rio had a big pumpkin to carry around.  
  
"That looks heavy" Marcus observed walking next to Rio.  
  
"Yeah pop, you got a good one".  
  
Beth laughed as she saw it now towering over a small gnome she got for her garden. She had bought it after disposing of who she thought was Boomer, but with her attempt to quit crime it slipped her mind. On the way back home the kids all agreed they wanted to make jack-o'-lanterns and had already made plans among themselves for Marcus to stay the night, several nights by the sound of it.  
  
"He can stay in my room".  
  
"No, mommy tell him Marcus is my friend" Jane whined from the second row.  
  
"They might have their own plans for Halloween, you wouldn't want to ruin that right?".  
  
Jane and Danny shook their heads. Beth knew Rio had Marcus for Halloween, they had talked about it during a trip to the bar. Dean had wanted thanksgiving, something about his family from out-of-town coming in which left Beth with Halloween. They decided on a joint Christmas and while it wasn't exactly what she wanted anything was better than a messy custody case.  
  
"We watch Chucky".  
  
Beth looked in the rear view mirror at Marcus "Chucky?".  
  
"He's a bad doll. Daddy said I can only watch it when he's there" Beth shot a worrisome glance to Rio who added "only on Halloween".  
  
"I love scary movies" Kenny yelled from the back row of the van.  
  
"Let me watch too, I love dolls".  
  
The kids started to talk over one another and Rio shrugged his shoulders. Marcus hadn't planned on it, but apparently a movie night was in their future.  
  
"I want to make mine scary" Jane crossed her eyes as Emma laughed.  
  
"Mine will have a bow tie".  
  
"Can mine have one eye like a minion?".  
  
"Oh I want mine to have one eye too, with a bow tie" Emma corrected as Beth lined the pumpkins up on an old newspaper.  
  
"Rio, you want to do the carving?".  
  
Beth held out a knife, and she wasn't sure if he'd take it, but he did.  
  
Danny's small pumpkin had one eye that covered the whole thing, while Kenny's had a crooked smile and it wasn't what Rio planned.  
  
"He looks a little drunk, like aunt Annie on the weekend".   
  
Rio let out a laugh, and the knife missed its intended spot leaving a gash on the side of the pumpkin. Emma didn't seem to mind as she kept watching him work on the face.  
  
"Ok you guys, bed time" Beth dumped the seeds into the trash can "and wash your hands, you're sticky".  
  
"You wanna be sticky ma?".   
  
"Especially you" she ignored his coy smile, taking the knife from his hand and laying it in the sink "thanks for doing that, i'm terrible at it".  
  
He nodded bringing his hand to her face "oh my god Rio, not cool". She tried to be serious, but a laugh bubbled to the surface as her hand wiped off the mess he made.  
  
With the kids in their rooms, they dropped on the couch exhausted. Who knew a picnic, corn maze and pumpkin carving could be so taxing.  
  
"You ain't into scary movies?" the question took her by surprise. The conversation on it ended as soon as the kids exited the van.  
  
"I don't, Kenny does. I think he got it from Annie".  
  
He appeared to be focused on the random comedy sketch on TV, but she could tell his mind was elsewhere.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she ran her hand over his short hair.  
  
"Doin this shit together".  
  
"Crime? I think you're already stuck with me".  
  
He shook his head "nah trick-or-treating, Halloween, whatever the fuck goes on in these suburbs".  
  
"You want to go trick-or-treating with me and the kids?" Beth had to say it aloud to ensure she wasn't hearing things.  
  
"If you wanna. Marcus likes em, and I was just gonna buy him some candy".  
  
Beth tried her best to play it cool, but on the inside she was jumping for joy.  
  
"The kids would like that, uh, let me show you the costumes they picked out" she moved off the couch to grab a handful of catalogs.  
  
"Costumes?".  
  
"Yeah every year we go as something, you know like everyone else does".  
  
He didn't have long to process that information because Beth had the page marked with a sticky note.  
  
"Pac-Man" he glanced at the page "I've had a lot of time on my hands with Dean having the kids last week and him doing the PTA duties. It was cheaper to make them and I figured Dean could reuse them next year, but" she shifted her body to face him "-if you're tagging along".  
  
He picked up on the hint she was dropping "hell no, Marcus can be a ghost, but I ain't wearing that giant yellow block".  
  
"It's not. I put it on a black shirt, it's got the little dots and fruit, it's cute. But I get it" She felt the ping of disappointment ripple through her chest.  
  
"Wait".  
  
She stopped mid carpet and turned back towards the couch "If it means that much to you-".  
  
She dropped the catalog on the ground and climbed onto his lap "You'll make a hot Mr. Pac-Man".  
  
"Damn right I will".

  
"Hold on a minute, he's dressing up with the kids?".  
  
"Yeah, I thought for a second it was just going to be Marcus".  
  
Ruby had to pick her jaw up off the ground when Beth told her the theme would be Pac-Man. 

"What I miss?" Annie walked in late, laying a box of donuts on the counter.

"A lot".

Her eyes flickered between Beth and Ruby, unable to read their facial expressions. 

"I can't believe i'm about to say this".

"Spit it out Ruby" Annie was at the edge of her stool, she couldn't take the suspense any longer.

"Your sister and gang friend are" she ignored Annie moving her hands to get on with it "trick-or-treating, together, family style".

"Shut the fuck up".

Annie brought her hand to her mouth, she hadn't meant to drop the f bomb but she couldn't contain herself when the information finally dropped.

"It's not a big deal".

"Not a big deal?" Annie let out a soft laugh "let's take a trip down memory lane shall we? He gave you have half of his empire, you think Demon has any say in shit?".

"Nope" Ruby said adding an emphasis on the p "-and that ring".

"Mmhmm".

"It's because we get the job done and you benefit from the fifty percent".

"You get perks".

"Do you want the perks?" Ruby's face scrunched "I don't want em".

"Well no. That's beside the point, Beth this isn't just some guy".

Beth nodded, she guessed deep down she knew it was a bigger deal than she let herself believe. The issue was she always drew blanks when she tried to understand Rio's words.

"I'm tagging along" Annie typed away on her phone "your neighborhood has better candy than my apartment building anyway".

"She has a point B".

"Are you two just going to gang up on me now?".

Annie started laughing "gang- you ever look back at our lives before we were in one? I don't miss it".


End file.
